1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined spray bottle and paper towel holder that is useful in all fields where liquid is to be sprayed and then wiped off with a paper towel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Combined spray bottles and paper towel holders are conventional. The advantages of combining a spray bottle and a paper towel include having two items as a single unit. Whenever the cleaning fluid is sprayed, paper towels are needed to mop up the liquid. An advantage of combining a spray bottle with a paper towel as a single unit is that one hand can be used to hold both the paper towels and the spray bottle, thus freeing the other hand to wipe up the spray with a towel removed or torn from the towel holder. Designs for a combined spray bottle and paper towel holder are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 307,843 and 363,214. The present inventor has also received a design patent for such a device, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 406,976.
What is needed is a combined spray bottle and paper towel holder that permits a user to tear paper towels from a paper towel roll, is easy to assemble and repair, and prevents the paper towel roll from becoming frayed and/or wet before the towels are torn from the roll.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel combined spray bottle and paper towel holder including a tensioner that permits paper towels to be torn from the paper towel roll, as well as a flange, situated between the shaft and the base, which prevents the bottom edge of the paper towel roll from contacting the base when the combined device is fully assembled. The tensioner of the novel combined spray bottle and paper towel holder is releasably attached to the elongated shaft of the device, thereby providing for both easy assembly of the device and repair of the tensioner, when necessary.